Kamen Rider Pyro
Story In a Alternate Universe where Kamen Riders just started and now are called Multiverse Riders.In the 3015, an army of monsters called Destroyers attack Nitro City. But a mysterious man with the 7 elemental power of Fire,Water,Electric,Wind,Grass,Earth and attacks these monsters, but eventually is overwhelmed by them and disappeared. In Season 1, A man named Kai Kazuraba find the mysterious driver and brace and used them to transform into Kamen Rider Pyro. He will meet his Rival Kyosuke Kumon as Kamen Rider Liquid, Bolt as Kamen Rider Thunderbolt, Aero as Kamen Rider Tornado.Aero's Brother and Bolt's partner Frost who will become Kamen Rider Freeze and the Nobori Brothers Hikari and Makito who become Kamen Rider Forest and Cliff. Kai will meet a Evil Rider Courio who is a destroyer and becomes Kamen Rider Destroyer. Characters Elemental Kamen Riders Kamen Rider Pyro:Kai Kazuraba Kamen Rider Liquid:Kyosuke Kumon Kamen Rider Thunderbolt:Bolt Kamen Rider Tornado:Aero Kamen Rider Freeze:Frost Kamen Rider Forest:Hikari Nobori Kamen Rider Cliff:Makito Nobori Kamen Rider Destroyer:Kyosuke Kumon[]Courio Kamen Rider Techno:Takumi Tsugami Kamen Rider Steel:Daisuke Kamen Rider New Pyro:Kou Kazuraba Kamen Rider Lost Pyro:Kouga Kazuraba Kamen Rider Radiant:Kenta(EG)[]Raito[]Kenta[]Raito []Kenta[]Shina[]Kenta Kamen Rider Shirogane:Kakeru(EG)[]Kakeru Kamen Rider Death:Tsukumaro[]Ren Kamen Rider Dark Pyro:Dark Kai[]Zero[]Kei Kazuraba Kamen Rider Atlas:Raiga Suizumura Kamen Rider Electro:Ryu Kamen Rider Flash:Kosuke Kamen Rider Pyrois: Naomi Allies Dragoon Hana Mika Mari Luka Kaoru Showa and Heisei Riders Showa Riders Kamen Rider 1 Takeshi Hongo Kamen Rider 2 Hayato Ichimonji Kamen Rider V3 Shiro Kazami Riderman Joji Yuki Kamen Rider X Keisuke Jin Kamen Rider Amazon Daisuke Yamamoto Kamen Rider Stronger Shigeru Jo Skyrider Hiroshi Tsukuba Kamen Rider Super-1 Kazuya Oki Kamen Rider ZX Ryo Murasame Kamen Rider Black Kotaro Minami Kamen Rider Black RX Kamen Rider Shin Shin Kazamatsuri Kamen Rider ZO Masaru Aso Kamen Rider J Kouji Segawa Heisei Riders Kamen Rider Kuuga Yusuke Godai Kamen Rider Agito Shouichi Tsugami Kamen Rider Ryuki Shinji Kido Kamen Rider Faiz Takumi Inui Kamen Rider Blade Kazuma Kenzaki Kamen Rider Hibiki Hitoshi Hidaka Kamen Rider Kabuto Souji Tendo Kamen Rider Den‑O Momotaros Kamen Rider Kiva Wataru Kurenai Kamen Rider Decade Tsukasa Kadoya Kamen Rider Double Philip/Shotaro Hidari Kamen Rider OOO Eiji Hino Kamen Rider Fourze Gentaro Kisaragi Kamen Rider Wizard Haruto Soma Kamen Rider Gaim Kouta Kazuraba Kamen Rider Drive Shinnosuke Tomari Kamen Rider Baron Kaito Kumon Kamen Rider Ryugen Mitsuzane Kureshima Kamen Rider Zangetsu Takatora Kureshima Kamen Rider Zangetsu Shin Takatora Kureshima Kamen Rider Mach Go Shijima Kamen Rider Chaser Chase Kamen Rider Ghost Takeru tenkuuji Ganbarider Kamen Rider 0 Kamen Rider 3 Kamen Rider 4 Kamen Rider 5 Kamen Rider 6 Kamen Rider 7 Kamen Rider Infinity Villains Creator Destruction Commander Destroy Destroyers Triangle: Triforis Courage: Courio Power: Powforis Wisedom: Wisis Knight: SlayKnight Phoenix: Nix Snake: Viper Minidestroyer Duplicates Gemilcate Moon Knight Jack Demon Knight Riku Shadow Monsters Power Wise Triforis Beast Extra Monsters Mashin Chaser Chase Electrious Void Robotic Monsters Episodes 1-50: The Creation of Multiverse Rider 1: Elemental Powers, Pyro Warrior 51-100: The Return of the Kamen Riders 51: Kamen Riders Returned 101-150: The Lost Fire 101: The Lost Pyro Movies Kamen Rider Pyro: The Elemental Gods Kamen Rider Pyro: The Next Generation Kamen Rider Pyro Gaiden: Kamen Rider Liquid,Kamen Rider Thunderbolt,Kamen Rider Tornado Kamen Rider Pyro: The Son of Pyro Kamen Rider Pyro: Past,Present,Future Warriors Kamen Rider Pyro: The Revival of Triforis Kamen Rider Taisen Z:Shocker Riders Arisen ---- Category:Kamen Rider Category:Kamen Rider Pyro Category:Series Category:Kamen Rider Series Category:Crossovers